A Pleasure
by Aintaru
Summary: (COMPLETE) Rukia's worried her brother might not like what she cooked... But a friend is there to back her up. ByakuyaK./OC (written near 2012)


**A Pleasure: A Byakuya Kuchiki One-Shot**

"Well, there it is!" Rukia Kuchiki sat across one of her many rare guests that visited the Kuchiki Estate with a wonderful smiled plastered on her face. This was a guest she met by accident one fateful day... One she continually had over while in her brother's absence. Now more so with how busy her brother was and how lonely she felt in the huge mansion they called home.

With much refined poise her guest chuckled. "Pray tell Rukia-chan, what is that?"

Smiling as she clasped her hands behind her back, she answered. "It's a dish from the human world I wanted to try. One of the friends I have there made it one day."

"You honor me," her guest chuckled teasingly as they carefully used the utensils to pick up the sliver of food laid on the plate before hand. "It smells wonderful."

"Really? You think so?" She questioned rapidly, for in the back of her mind she hoped it tasted as good as it smelled.

Carefully, her guest tasted the small portion. Rukia's eyes widened in expectation as her palms laid bare against the table. "Well?" She questioned, her body tilting forward on the table.

Her guest chuckled again as they placed the chop sticks down. Chewing on the 'pasta', as Rukia explained, they took all the flavor and condiments in. "It tastes wonderful, Rukia-chan." Her guest smiled.

Rukia grinned widely at her progress, only then biting her lip at the thought that went through her head afterward. Her guest felt the change rapidly and frowned. "What is it?"

"I-I just hope brother likes it too... Do you think he'll like it, Shizuma Denka?" She asked, wistful hope laced on her words.

"Rukia-chan, Shizuma-chan. Please, you've known me long enough" she corrected her host politely. Folding her hands on her lap, she smiled. With a pensive look in her far off gaze, she thought aloud. "I have yet to meet your brother, therefore my assumption will not be as biased as you wish it to be..." She faced Rukia's direction. "But a part of me says he will."

Rukia looked over at her friend and relaxed back onto her seat. "What makes you think that," she asked as the door to the dinning room was slid open.

"He is your brother, Rukia-chan... I'm sure he'll be pleased with whatever gift comes from you." She then turned in her seat slightly and angled her body towards the direction of the door.

"Nii-sama." Rukia beamed gently as Byakuya stood at the doorway. His expression ever the same as he looked his sister over... and then their guest?

Shizuma bowed her head gently, silver-gray strands graced her cheeks as she sat up again. "A pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-sama." She then rested her hands before her again as she bowed respectfully. Her eyes remained close as he strode over the tatami mats to where Rukia now served him some warm tea.

"Brother, this is Shizuma Den-san."

"A pleasure." Came his monotone formality. He was a bit surprised by Rukia having a guest at the Kuchiki Estate, but didn't voice his thoughts. Nor did he let it bother him... he could understand Rukia's want for company, for he yearned for that once himself.

Once situated on the pillow left out comfortably for him, he took his place at the head of the table next to his sister.

"Shizuma-san, I'd like to present my brother to you." She smiled as Shizuma sat up once more and composed herself.

"A pleasure to finally meet you... A pity I cannot distinguish his features." She smiled jokingly at Rukia.

Byakuya rose a brow towards his sister in question at what their guest meant, though she payed it no mind. "I'm sorry, Shizuma-san."

A graceful chuckle left Shizuma, one Byakuya didn't find annoying like the rest of the women in the Seireitei... Again, another thought or remark he would never speak allowed. "Rukia-chan, don't fret on it." She smiled again. "You've never described him to me... and since your adoption to the family, I suspect your features are not similar."

A 'hn' left Byakuya as he looked their guest over again. A simple black kimono with a wide floral pattern adorned cinnamon flesh, long silver-gray hair was neatly pulled half up into a bun held my a ceramic floral pin as the rest of the layers fell over her shoulders and back... But it was her eyes that seemed to take him aback even though he had understood their words beforehand... Clear white-silver eyes with a touch of blue on the outer-rim gazed in his direction. Shizuma was blind.

Rukia clearly lacked in the description department as she pouted... there was no way for Shizuma to see her cute bunny drawings to try and describe her brother. Clearly displeased at herself, she sighed in defeat. "Well," she began... not knowing where to start without saying something that might irk her brother while in his presence.

Shizuma rested her hand near her utensils as she carefully placed her left hand near the bowl. "Do not worry, Rukia-chan. I'm sure you know the wind blows rather roughly here in the Seireitei. There is not one woman I've encountered that does not speak highly of your brother." Choosing her words, carefully, she smiled again as Rukia nodded and then faced her brother.

"Nii-sama..." She looked over at Shizuma timidly and her guest nodded at the feel of Rukia's gaze on her. "I made us something to eat, would you like to try it? I mean, you don't have to since it's something I learned from the human world. In fact you-

"I'd be glad to." He interrupted his sister's ramblings and her eyes widened.

Admiration... yes. If there was any emotion Shizuma could feel coming off of her friend, it was admiration. She could tell how much those simple words affected Rukia like a balm. "You honor me, brother." She smiled again and looked over at Shizuma, using a quote from her beloved guest. She excused herself quickly as she gathered another plate. "I'll be right back."

Rukia left her guest alone with Byakuya as she went to fetch him food. He sat with his eyes closed and his arms gently crossed under the sleeves of his shihakushō. Shizuma followed her friend's footsteps by turning her head in the direction that Rukia walked off to.

"You've outdone yourself with her, Kuchiki-sama." A soft smiled spread over her lips. Yes... he'd outdone himself indeed, to keep Rukia from not changing who she was allowing her to remain just as she'd always been. Yes... Shizuma was grateful Rukia never changed.

He opened an eye and looked over at her warily as they waited for Rukia to return. Why had she said that? Maybe in an attempt to initiate a conversation? A part of him, in the recesses of his mind, thanked her, but he didn't feel like he deserved the praise. It wasn't too long ago he almost allowed his own sister to be executed... all because of his oath to uphold the Law.

Rukia returned not too long after with a serving for her brother as he drank his tea peacefully. He thanked her with a slight nod of his head and looked down at his portion.

Both Shizuma and Rukia waited for Byakuya to start before they themselves continued eating. Rukia waited with anticipation as her brother finally began to eat his food. She only hoped he liked it... but after the third and fourth bite, she couldn't help but grin again. This made her happy.

She had a good friend here with her... and she had her brother's acceptance.

Not too long after that encounter did Rukia began to invite Shizuma more often for lunch... and with Byakuya's permission, dinner. At first, Shizuma declined the polite offer out of formality... Being of noble birth herself, it would seem wrong to come and go as she pleased from the Kuchiki Estate... But after much determination -and a little guilt tripping- Shizuma was convinced to visit Rukia often... to which she also began encountering more of Byakuya.

Clothing ruffled as hands steadied her shoulders against the wall. "Kuchiki-sama" She gasped, her eyes wide from shock as her hands rested against his chest. "Pardon me, I didn't feel your presence. Please excuse my clumsiness," she bowed her head before him as he released her once she was on her own two feet.

Byakuya stared at the woman before him cautiously. _Felt his presence?_ How could she... she alone didn't possess any reitsu. His eyes narrowed pensively. _Or did she?_

"Shizuma-san!" Rukia's voice echoed through the halls as she looked for her friend fervently. "Shizu-

"Rukia," his smooth voice cut his sister off gently as she walked towards their direction. "I take it you will be fine, Makino-san?"

She nodded briefly, hearing the ruffles of his clothing leave as the sound of Rukia emerged. "There you are!" She smiled as her eyes soon trailed after her brother's retreating form. "Nii-sama," she called out for him.

He stopped his pace, the only sign he acknowledged her. "Will you be having with dunner with us?"

Byakuya turned to face them and looked Shizuma over. She seemed tense today... But she hid it well. He gave his sister a curt nod and left.

Rukia glanced over at Shizuma and smiled. "Would you like to go to the gardens, Shizuma-chan?"

"If that is your wish, Rukia-chan." She smiled and got one in return.

~Later than Night~

Shizuma silently sent a prayer, having lighted two incense sticks to burn in her memory. "You have a wonderful sister... and she's very well taken care of. I'm sure you smile when you look down... and I'm sure they both make you proud." Shizuma whispered as her fingertips carefully touched the headstone. "Forever rest in peace, Kuchiki-dono. You were a treasure to be around."

Respectfully, she bowed her head again and stood. She turned herself to walk into the mansion once more and away from Hisana's memorial.

* * *

_**A/N**: I am quite aware there is plenty of OOCness here. This is at least 3-4 years old. Regardless, hope you enjoyed it. ^^_


End file.
